Girls on Film
by magrat70
Summary: I swear to god, I am going to shoot Strauss this time," Emily screamed. Established Jemily, femslash


Title Girls on Film

Author; Magrat 70

Disclaimer; not mine, blah blah

Rating; who knows I'm not sure where I am going with this.

Author's note; I think the Insomnia is driving me insane, had this idea after watching the YouTube video of the Watch magazine shot, apart from the fact Paget looked sexy and thirties butch in the suit she was wearing. In fact all three looked stunning. Set during season 7 established Jemily.

Quote

The rarest of things in this world is a woman to be pleased with photographs of herself-

Elizabeth Metcalf

"I swear to god, I am going to shoot Strauss this time," Emily screamed as she shot out of Hotch's office, followed quickly by JJ and Hotch, Garcia followed behind looking shell shocked.

"Hey baby girl, what'sup with Prentiss?" Morgan's voice booming across the bullpen

"I...she has gone too far this time, oh god this cannot be happening...why I am included...those two I get but me; jeez no," Garcia scurried off without, really acknowledging Morgan

He stared as he watched his usually happy to share buddy bounce off the walls, ignoring him and making her way back to her office.

2 minutes later Hotch appeared with a totally ape shit, going crazy Prentiss, who was swearing she was going to kill someone today, Hotch and JJ had to throw her into his office.

"What the hell is going on?" Rossi, came out of his office, looking very perturbed, he had a close almost father and daughter relationship with the raven haired agent and he had never seen her lose it like this, even when Doyle appeared she slinked off rather than call attention to herself.

"I don't know, Hotch called Garcia, JJ and Prentiss into his office. A few minutes later Emily came out saying she was going to shoot Strauss. Do you think she is trying to split JJ and Emily from the team again?" Morgan asked, worried now he was going to lose his partner.

"No," Reid countered, "Garcia, wasn't responding to you, she was acting like she was included; maybe they are wanted to go undercover. I imagine that Emily wouldn't be pleased after the last time."

All three men nodded sagely, that would explain the woman's behaviour. The voices had gone quiet in Hotch's office.

Hotch appeared in the doorway of his office. "Conference room in 5."

"Looks like we are going to find out soon, kids," Rossi commented.

Garcia was the last to arrive in the conference room, she went to sit next to JJ and Prentiss. All three women looked sullen and uncomfortable.

Hotch stood at the head of the table and cleared his throat. "It has been passed down from the Director via Strauss as part a drive to attract more women to the F.B.I, Prentiss, JJ and Garcia have been chosen to take part in a magazine photo shoot."

"If you say one word Morgan, I will drop you," Prentiss glowered at her partner.

"Don't worry Morgan, I've taken all the bullets out of her gun," JJ smiled sweetly. "However my gun is loaded."

"In all serious," Morgan replied. "Isn't a bit dangerous having our ladies' faces all over the place, for some random crazy to go after them. I know JJ has been in the press but this could look like a challenge."

Three hopeful pair of eyes turned to Hotch.

"Not my choice ladies, the decision has been made...the director said that your real names won't be used..."

"If the names Lauren or Reynold's are used, I really will kill someone," said Emily through gritted teeth.

"Okay tomorrow you will be at Carlton Ritz for...this photo shoot, 7 am sharp. JJ take your wife home before she does kill someone," Hotch decided his frayed nerves could not stand a brooding Prentiss all day.

"Sir, why am I being included, they don't need the ugly friend to make these two look gorgeous?" Garcia asked, she wasn't one to have body issues usually, she felt she would look frumpy next to the two field agents.

"Never talk that way about yourself Penelope Garcia," Emily snapped out. "You're beautiful and you know it."

"I am with Princess," Morgan agreed. "In fact when you're finished I think I should take the 3 most beautiful women in Quantico out tomorrow night." Derek Morgan at his most charming had lightened the, he would wait until the magazine came out before he became annoying.

TBC


End file.
